Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (2 - 5 \times 1)) \times 8 $
Answer: $ = (6 + (2 - 5)) \times 8 $ $ = (6 + (-3)) \times 8 $ $ = (6 - 3) \times 8 $ $ = (3) \times 8 $ $ = 3 \times 8 $ $ = 24 $